


Obrazek Szósty

by Toootie



Series: OBRAZKI Z SYPIALNI [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Horror, Kid!Lock, Magical Reralism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Śledztwa Sherlocka przynoszą bardzo niespodziewane rezultaty.





	Obrazek Szósty

Na końcu stycznia przyszedł długo oczekiwany list od Mycrofta i Sherlock znowu poczuł zawód- w liście nie było żadnych użytecznych informacji, za to pełen był napomnień i pouczeń w stylu: „jesteś za mały na takie rzeczy” oraz „to niebezpieczne” i „zostaw to innym rzeczy, o których nie masz pojęcia”.   
Sherlock przeczytał go szybko i tak się wściekł, że od razu potargał.  
Mycroft znów go nie rozumiał, znów traktował jak dziecko… i nagle frustracja wywołana niemożnością dogadania się z Johnem była niczym. W dodatku tylko jemu mógł się teraz poskarżyć na okropne postepowanie brata, dlatego usiadł przy łóżku, opierając się o ścianę.  
\- On nigdy mi nic nie mówi!- wyjęczał, próbując nakarmić Johna prosto z ręki kawałkami szynki (to miał być następny krok w zdobywaniu jego zaufania i budowaniu ich bliższej relacji). John nie bardzo się do tego palił.  
Sherlock miał nadzieję, że zapach mięsa go kusi, ale nie mógł być bardzo głodny, bo nadal nie podchodził do jego ręki…. Co potwierdzało, że musiał wychodzić na zewnątrz i zdobywać sobie pożywienie. Sherlock z jednej strony odczuł ulgę, że John sobie poradzi, jeżeli nie dostanie od niego jedzenia, a z drugiej strony to mu teraz utrudniało realizację planów.  
\- Nigdy go nie przekonam, że potrafię…- Sherlock wiedział, że to nie ma sensu, że to zwykłe użalanie się nad sobą (sam Mycroft mu to kiedyś powiedział), ale i tak nie mógł przestać. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby ktoś go wysłuchał i przyznał mu rację. Potrzebował tego, a na rodziców nie miał co liczyć- w tej sprawie (jak i wielu innych, wcześniej) trzymaliby stronę Mycrofta.  
\- On jest taki… głupi! Niby mądrzejszy od wszystkich, ale taki durny! Nienawidzę go!- bezsilnie kopnął grubą nogę łóżka i boleśnie sobie przy tym ubił palec, co tylko rozwścieczyło go bardziej.- Nienawidzę go! Dlatego nikt mnie nie słucha, dlaczego wszyscy myślą, że jestem za mały! ja tylko chce użyć swojego mózgu i rozwiązać zagadkę! Gdyby on tu był, to bym mu powiedział…  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Mycroft rzadko zmienia zdanie, zwłaszcza, gdy chodzi o cos, czego chce młodszy brat.  
Oparł głowę na kolanach i prawie CHCIAŁ się rozpłakać z bezsilności. Nie ucieszyło go nawet to, że wreszcie poczuł na placach ręki wetkniętej pod łóżko ciepły oddech i mokre liźnięcie małego języka.  
\- Tylko ty mnie lubisz, tylko ty. To nie twoja wina, że nie umiesz powiedzieć, kto zabił Freda...- teraz, gdy Mycroft go tak zawiódł, wszyscy inni od razu zyskali, w porównaniu.   
\- Nie mógłbyś mu jakoś tego wytłumaczyć? Kazać, żeby mi powiedział, co wie o Fredzie i reszcie i spróbował dowiedzieć się więcej?  
John był cicho, a potem fuknął dwa razy i Sherlock zaśmiał się jakby usłyszał dowcip:  
\- Mógłbyś? To zrób to! Sprowadź go tu, każ mu wracać. Niech się rozchoruje i wyślą go do domu… Albo nie! Jeszcze wyląduje w szpitalu, lepiej niech złamie nogę… Albo rękę! Nie, lepiej nogę, bo z chorą ręką można chodzić do szkoły… Albo nie, niech złamie i jedno i drugie- nie będzie mu się chciało z tym nigdzie chodzić. I żeby chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś o Fredzie i tych dwóch chłopakach. I żeby jeszcze chciał o tym ze mną rozmawiać!- wyrzucił to z siebie oczywiście nie wierząc, że cokolwiek z tego mogłoby się ziścić.   
Było mu coraz bardziej smutno, bo zrozumiał w tej chwili jak wiele się miedzy nimi zmieniło i w końcu powiedział, cicho, już do samego siebie:  
\- I żeby w ogóle chciał mnie znowu słuchać, tak, jak kiedyś, zanim wyjechał na studia, bo teraz… - nie dokończył, nie chciał, to za bardzo bolało. Śledztwo w sprawie Freda, czy kości z poddasza to tylko taka gra, rozrywka, pasjonująca, ale nie najważniejsza, a to, co ostatnio działo się miedzy nim a bratem… to była już zupełnie inna kategoria i gdyby musiał wybierać, wolałby odzyskać dobry kontakt z bratem, niż rozwiązać te zagadki.  
\- Gdyby ktoś mógł to zrobić…- powiedział jeszcze ciszej, do siebie.- To dałbym mu wszystko, czego by chciał.  
Potem zastanowił się i dodał, nauczony przykrymi doświadczeniami:  
\- Chyba, że to będzie coś, czego nie mogę oddać.  
John nie zareagował i Sherlock wyciągnął znowu rękę z kawałkiem mięsa. John chapnął go szybko, ale delikatnie, nie gryząc przy tym palców.  
\- Ale ty pewnie tego nie rozumiesz. To za skomplikowane dla ciebie.  
Jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, że jego prośba, choć skomplikowana, nie była dziwniejsza, niż uzyskanie odpowiedzi na pytania dotyczące Freda.

Dla stworzenia zwanego ostatnio Johnem to był wyraźny rozkaz. Tak, jak poprzednie wykonał go bez żadnej emocji- może dało mu to odrobinę satysfakcji, ale nie był jej świadomy. Nie oceniał niczego, ani według kategorii dobra i zła ani trudności, bo nie potrafił tego robić- był tylko narzędziem do realizacji cudzych celów, bez własnej woli, bez moralności, przyzwyczajeń, preferencji… ostatnio jednak coś się w nim zmieniało. Zaczęło się od prostej rzeczy: kiedy dostał wybór, czym chce przedłużać swoje istnienie, okazało się, że woli mięso od innych rzeczy. Potem pod wpływem towarzystwa i ciągłego słuchania małego człowieka, który go nie wezwał, ale najwyraźniej przejął funkcje jego rozkazodawcy, przyszło oddzielenie do świata zewnętrznego; jeszcze nie całkiem poczucie „ja”, raczej coś, co kształtuje się u małego dziecka, co dopiero może się przekształcić w pełną świadomość swojego istnienia.   
Stworzenie zwane Johnem musiało słuchać rozkazodawcy, żeby poznać jego wolę, a z tym małym człowiekiem trzeba było słuchać szczególnie uważnie, ponieważ jego polecenia nie zawsze były jasne i od razu w pełni ukształtowane. Kiedy więc tak słuchało, nie znając swoich ograniczeń, ani nie określając możliwości, to niektóre ze słów Sherlocka budziły w nim wątpliwości. Było stworzone do posłuszeństwa i pamiętania słów swojego rozkazodawcy. Dlatego słuchało i pamiętało. I, zupełnie niezgodnie z przeznaczeniem- uczyło się. Nie tak, jak człowiek, ale na swój sposób, skutecznie. Ponieważ pamiętało wszystko, co usłyszało czy zobaczyło. Zaczynało rozróżniać, zaczynało przewidywać, a wreszcie- myśleć. Na razie jednak prośby Sherlocka były rozkazem a ono istniało tylko po to, by wykonywać rozkazy. Dlatego bez trudu sprawiło, że Mycroft, będący teraz kilkaset kilometrów od domu, spadł ze schodów niosąc stertę papierów i nie patrząc pod stopy i złamał lewą rękę i prawą nogę. Sherlock nie sprecyzował rozkazu, tak jak powinien, ale stworzenie zwane Johnem miało już na tyle rozumu, że wyciągnęło wniosek ze słów rozkazodawcy i wybrało samodzielnie te kończyny, których złamanie uziemiło ofiarę najskuteczniej.  
Mycroft trafił na pogotowie, a potem do domu rodziców, ponieważ w obecnym stanie potrzebował czyjejś opieki, ale nie był na tyle chory, by trzeba go było trzymać w szpitalu. 

***

Na początku Sherlock nie zauważył żadnego związku rzeczywistości ze swoimi życzeniami. Za bardzo się ucieszył, że ma wreszcie brata tylko dla siebie- bo ten, w obecnym stanie nie miał ani ochoty ani siły na wychodzenie z domu.   
W dodatku stał się jakiś inny- ale Sherlock przypisał to najpierw zmęczeniu, a potem, gdy jego brat odespał już chyba każdą zarwaną noc, zaczął myśleć, że złamania muszą boleć bardziej, niż się spodziewał, bo jego brat nadal głównie siedział u siebie w pokoju, czytał, oglądał filmy i słuchał młodszego brata, gdy ten przychodził czymś się z nim podzielić. Było jak dawniej i Sherlock był na początku za bardzo zachwycony tą niewytłumaczalną zmianą, żeby ją kwestionować.  
Ten nowy Mycroft z uwagą słuchał o zabójstwie Freda i interesowało go właściwie wszystko, co miał mu do powiedzenia jego młodszy braciszek. I Sherlock na początku przyjmował to nieufnie, bojąc się rozczarowania i złości, którą niechybnie poczuje, kiedy Mycroft znowu przeniesie uwagę na coś bardziej dla niego interesującego. 

Ale dni mijały, a Mycroft dalej go słuchał i dalej interesował się śledztwem. Nie mógł zbyt wiele zrobić będąc unieruchomionym w łóżku, ale i tak obiecywał stanąć na głowie i jakoś zdobyć informacje o tym, co policja ustaliła w sprawie zaginięcia Murphy’ego i Billa oraz kompletną listę uczniów z ich szkoły. Mimo, iż nawet nie wiedział, po co Sherlockowi jest potrzebna ta lista (nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że dzięki niej jego brat ma zamiar przepytać swojego zwierzaka, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie samo istnienie tego zwierzaka musiało pozostać tajemnicą).  
Sherlock był bardzo szczęśliwy przez te dni. Przywykł, że może rozmawiać z Johnem, ale jednak to było TYLKO zwierzę. A Mycroft... nie tylko był jego ukochanym bratem, ale także najmądrzejszym człowiekiem jakiego znał.   
Dlatego musiało upłynąć kilka dni, zanim Sherlock zaczął cokolwiek kwestionować i zadawać sobie trudne (ale konieczne ) pytania. W czasie tych tygodni Sherlock zdążył dowiedzieć się, że Murphy’ego i Billa znaleziono martwych w kanałach oraz poznać listę nazwisk uczniów i przepytać z niej Johna (nazwisk było kilka setek, więc musiał sobie to przepytywanie rozłożyć na kilkanaście wieczorów, kiedy wiedział, że nikt im nie przeszkodzi).   
Odnalezienie ciał chłopców nie zaskoczyło Sherlocka potwierdzając tylko jego teorię porwania. Niestety- to, na co zupełnie nie był przygotowany to to, że gdy wypyta Johna o wszystkich, których uważał za podejrzanych, John nie wskaże żadnego sprawcy. Rozszerzył wtedy krąg podejrzanych i rozszerzał go tak długo, aż wyliczył swojemu szopowi wszystkie osoby uczące się i pracujące w tej szkole, ale John ciągle nikogo nie wskazał.  
Sherlock nie wiedział do końca, co zrobi, kiedy się dowie, kto zabił Freda (oraz- prawdopodobnie- dwóch pozostałych chłopców). Rozmawiali o tym z Mycroftem, ale było widać, że Mycroft nie traktował tej ewentualności na poważnie i Sherlock brał pod uwagę, że zmieni zdanie, jeśli jego młodszy brat wskaże zabójcę.  
Najgorsze w tej sytuacji było to, żeby go przekonać bez mówienia o Johnie- nie tylko dlatego, że zwierzak musiał pozostać tajemnica, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę ze NIKT (nawet Mycroft) nie uwierzy, że szop pracz umie mówić i w dodatku- zna nazwisko zabójcy.   
Ale na samym końcu wszystkie jego niepokoje okazały się zbędne- bo zawiodło go to, czego w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę: John nie potrafił, albo nie chciał powiedzieć mu, kto zabił chłopców.

 

Dlatego, kiedy przegadał już z bratem po raz pięćdziesiąty wszystkie informacje jakie uzyskał w tej sprawie, oraz wszystkie wnioski, jakie na ich podstawie wyciągnęli… A potem jeszcze wyrzucił z siebie frustracje związana z brakiem postępów (oraz jakiegokolwiek związku obecnych morderstw z tym, w wyniku którego na poddaszu ich domu znalazł się dziecięce kości) Sherlock nie miał innego wyjścia, jak się poddać i zawiesić wszystkie swoje starania i nadzieje związane z ty śledztwem.  
BARDZO go to ubodło i rozczarowało. Tak bardzo, że przez kilka dni nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić i unikał zarówno Johna jak i Mycrofta, bo był taki zły, że miał ochotę tylko krzyczeć, płakać i wyzłośliwiać się na wszystkich dookoła. A przecież nie chciał popsuć swoich relacji z dwoma najważniejszymi dla niego w tej chwili istotami.

W końcu jednak nawet najgorszy nastrój mija i Sherlock doszedł do siebie - czyli zaczął się znowu nudzić.  
I kiedy był gotowy na zajęcie uwagi czymś innym, zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, jak bardzo to co się działo było podobne do tego, co powiedział Johnowi przed wypadkiem Mycrofta.  
Nie wiedział, co bezpośrednio mu podsunęło tę myśl, ale kiedy już się znalazła w jego głowie- nie chciała odejść, zanim jej nie obejrzy dokładnie i nie sprawdzi, czy ma w sobie jakikolwiek interesujący potencjał. 

***

Upłynęło trochę czasu, zanim zaczął zadawać SOBIE pytania dotyczące tych wszystkich dziwnych rzeczy, które się ostatnio działy w jego życiu.  
Tak zwykle bywa, gdy spodziewane odpowiedzi są na tyle niewygodne, że nie chce się ich wcale poznawać.   
Niestety dla samego siebie, Sherlock był nie tylko inteligentny, ale też ciekawy- zbyt ciekawy, żeby zapomnieć o pewnych rzeczach, gdy je już dostrzegł albo nie chcieć dowiedzieć się więcej na ich temat.   
Długo nie chciał pytać Johna wprost o Mycrofta- było tyle innych ciekawszych rzeczy do zrobienia, że nie musiał myśleć za często o tym, czy to przez niego Mycroft przyjechał do domu.   
Ale w końcu musiał się z tym zmierzyć.  
Odkąd miał starszego brata tylko dla siebie, rozmawiał z Johnem tylko przy karmieniu, bo miał wtedy pewność, że ten go słucha.   
Tego dnia tez poczekał, aż wszyscy zajmą się swoimi sprawami, zabrał z lodówki resztki obiadu i przyniósł je do swojego pokoju, zdeterminowany, żeby zrobić z nich dobry użytek.  
\- John? Jesteś tutaj?  
To było niepotrzebne. W końcu John był tu zawsze, kiedy chciał go nakarmić, a Sherlock z dziecięca niefrasobliwością i nieznajomością zwierzęcej natury, uznawał to za naturalną kolej rzeczy.  
\- Przyniosłem ci jedzenie. Wyjdziesz do mnie?  
To z kolei było skazane na porażkę- John nie wychodził spod łóżka prawie nigdy i tylko na wyraźne polecenie Sherlocka i nic nie mogło tego zmienić, żadna ilość oswajania i kuszenia najlepszym mięsem, jakie miał do dyspozycji. Kiedy Sherlock kładł jego jedzenie na środku pokoju, John wyskakiwał po nie i natychmiast wracał do swojej kryjówki, w której najwyraźniej czuł się bezpiecznie.  
Sherlock zdawał już sobie sprawę, że dzikie szopy są bardzo skryte i nie lubią światła, ale równocześnie wyczytał w jakiejś książce, że jeśli już się któregoś oswoi, można liczyć na jego towarzystwo (o ile zapewnia mu się rozrywkę- szopy szybko się nudziły i Sherlock potrafił sympatyzować z tą cechą i był gotów zajmować się dostarczaniem mu zajęcia). Dlatego nie rozumiał, czemu jego John ciągle woli się chować pod łóżkiem, ale nauczył mu się to wybaczać- bo przecież John nie był zwykłym szopem (a poza tym wyczytał tez, że kiedy próbuje się oswajać już dorosłe zwierzę, często nie można uzyskać tak dobrych wyników, jak z młodym).  
John nie lubił tez głaskania i o ile nie chował się, kiedy dostawał wyraźne polecenie, to wyglądał przy tym na tak zestresowanego, że Sherlock czuł się nie w porządku, kiedy kazał mu to znosić. Dlatego, choć nie tracił nadziei, że kiedyś uda mu się to zmienić, na razie pozwalał Johnowi robić, co zechce, ponieważ było oczywistym, że nie nadużyje tego zaufania, a takie proste tresowanie, jak to, o którym czytał w książkach przeznaczonych dla posiadaczy psów, w przypadku Johna- czyli czegoś, co wiedziało więcej od „właściciela” wydawało mu się jakieś… bezsensowne. I prawdopodobnie nieskuteczne.   
Dlatego jak zazwyczaj, dzisiaj także Sherlock wsunął talerz pod łóżko i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, ponieważ czekało go zadanie ważnego pytania, które mogło zmienić wiele rzeczy.  
\- Powiedz mi, czy Mycroft jest chory przeze mnie? Bo chciałem, żeby przyjechał do domu?- zapytał wreszcie drżącym głosem- i od razu znienawidził się za tą zdradę.   
Bał się! Bał się odpowiedzi Johna i nie rozumiał, czemu.  
Usłyszał potwierdzenie i… nie chciał go przyjąć do wiadomości, dlatego nie przestawał pytać:  
\- Zjawił się, bo złamał rękę i nogę. To ty mu to zrobiłeś? Złamałeś mu je? Ale jak to możliwe? Czy to jest w ogóle możliwe? Przecież…  
Nie zwracał uwagi na to czy zadaje pytania, na które John może odpowiedzieć i nawet nie liczył fuknięć spod łóżka, jakby go nie interesowała prawda.  
\- Jesteś tylko małym zwierzęciem, które siedzi pod moim łóżkiem, wiec jak to możliwe, żebyś?.. mógłbyś jakoś wyjść i dotrzeć do Cambridge, ale to by trwało kilka dni… ale jakbyś mu mógł złamać nogę? To niemożliwe, żeby takie małe zwierzę… zresztą… Mycroft by się nie dał…  
Sherlock już prawie nie mógł złapać tchu, wyrzucał z siebie chaotycznie słowa i chciał żeby ktoś mu to wytłumaczył, tak, by mógł znowu wierzyć, że nie miał nic wolnego z kontuzją brata.   
John był świadomy tego pragnienia, tyle miesięcy spędził w towarzystwie tego człowieka, że był wyczulony na jego sposób myślenia, ale nie potrafił kłamać, ani tłumaczyć. Mógłby mówić, oczywiście, że mógłby, nawet w tym dziwnym pasiastym, niepotrzebnie włochatym ciele, sęk w tym, że nikt mu tego wprost nie kazał robić, a on spełniał tylko prośby skierowane do niego.   
Dlatego jak zwykle teraz też tylko odpowiadał na bezpośrednio zadane pytania i starał się zrozumieć resztę. Co było trudne, choć coraz lepiej rozumiał tego małego człowieczka, którego teraz miał słuchać. W tej chwili człowieczek był zły i smutny, zamiast zadowolony, skoro spełniło się jego pragnienie. Ale John wiedział ciągle za mało o ludziach, żeby decydować, czy to dobrze, czy źle i czy jakoś nie zawinił. On po prostu czekał na rozkazy i pytania, na które mógł odpowiedzieć w ramach, które nakreślił mu sam człowieczek.   
Sherlock przestał w końcu mówić i zaczął płakać ,ale to tez nie zrobiło dużego wrażenia na Johnie. I tak nie potrafiłby go pocieszyć- mógł mu powiedzieć tylko prawdę, a ewidentnie to właśnie ona tak go unieszczęśliwiła, że wylewał z siebie wodę i wydawał z siebie te nieokreślone dźwięki a jego myśli stały się splątane i nie do odczytania. Potem zaczął śnic a John zdecydował, że może przestać słuchać.   
Sen pomógł Sherlockowi odzyskać siły fizycznie, ale nie pozwolił zapomnieć o tym, czego już się dowiedział, albo uporać się z emocjami, jakie to w nim wywołało. Nadal był zdezorientowany i co gorsza, wiedział, że MUSI o tym myśleć, bo te informacje miały konsekwencje. Różne i niekoniecznie bezpieczne dla Sherlocka oraz jego najbliższych. I nikomu nie mógł o tym opowiedzieć- jak zwykle. Jak zawsze, kiedy chodziło o Johna. Nikt by mu w to i tak nie uwierzył. Nawet (a może przede wszystkim) sam najbardziej zainteresowany, czyli Mycroft. Wyśmiałby wszystko a rodzice zaczęliby się martwic, czy wszystko z Sherlockiem jest w porządku i znowu zaprowadziliby go do psychologa dziecięcego.   
Poza tym- jak mógłby mu powiedzieć, albo rodzicom, że to przez niego brat wylądował w szpitalu i teraz będzie miał problemy z chodzeniem. Tylko dlatego, że chciał go mieć w domu, tylko dla siebie.  
Musiało minąć kilka dni, zanim Sherlock przestał czuć się tak, jakby w każdej chwili miał się rozpłakać. Oczywiście przez ten cały czas nie potrafił rozmawiać z Mycroftem, bo było mu za bardzo wstyd przed nim.  
W końcu się uspokoił i pogodził z faktami- John potrafił realizować (jakoś) nawet najbardziej niezwykłe prośby. Dlatego trzeba było być bardzo ostrożnym, kiedy się go o coś prosiło. Trzeba było uważać co się przy nim mówi.   
Potem Sherlock wymyślił rozwiązanie tego problemu:  
\- John? Słyszysz mnie?  
Potwierdzenie.  
\- Od tej pory nie spełniaj żadnych moich życzeń, chyba, że poproszę o cos wprost. Powiem na przykład: John, zrób dla mnie to i to… na przykład- John, zrób mi śniadanie. Albo…- oczywiście, jak na złość, miał akurat pustkę w głowie.- powiem: John, niech będzie dziś ładna pogoda. To tylko przykład, nie musisz tego robić!- dodał szybko.- Nie rób teraz ładnej pogody. Jakkolwiek to robisz. Byłoby dobrze wiedzieć, jak ci się to udaje, ale… ale chyba musze się bez tego obejść.- westchnął z żalem. To byłoby naprawdę interesujące, ale to nie była dobra chwila na dociekania, poza tym, nie wiedział, jak się za nie zabrać. Może kiedyś indziej, jak będzie miał za sobą te wszystkie emocje, które mu teraz mieszają w głowie… teraz musiał trzymać się tematu i umówić na cos ważnego- prosto i bez żadnych niedomowień.   
\- Rozumiesz mnie, John?  
Tym razem Sherlock słuchał bardzo uważnie. Usłyszał dwa fuknięcia.  
\- Będziesz spełniał tylko te prośby, które powiem wprost?  
Potwierdzenie.  
Tylko, że Sherlock nadal nie czuł się uspokojony. Wcale.   
\- Na pewno wesz, o co mi chodzi? I będziesz pamiętał?  
Znów potwierdzenie. Które go nie przekonywały.  
\- Na wszelki wypadek nie będę mówił przy tobie o tym, czego chce…-powiedział w końcu, bardziej do samego siebie, niż do Johna.   
Westchnął głęboko i owinął się kołdrą.  
To była jedna część tego, co postanowił. I to wbrew pozorom- ta łatwiejsza. Teraz musiał iść do brata i przyznać mu się, że to wszystko, co go ostatnio spotkało, to jego wina. A ciągle nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć w pierwszym zdaniu, że ma spełniającego życzenia dżina pod łóżkiem, w postaci szopa pracza. Bo Mycroft od razu go wyśmieje. A kiedy wreszcie uwierzy w te część o szopie (bo przecież nie o dżinie), to każe komuś złapać Johna i wywieźć do jakiegoś ZOO. Musiał więc pominąć część o szopie. Co mu zostawało wtedy- cos absolutnie nieprawdopodobnego i… idiotycznie emocjonalnego: chciał mieć brata w domu dla siebie, wiec to jego, Sherlocka wina, że mu się coś połamało. Sam Sherlock by w to nigdy nie uwierzył, gdyby nie… John.

No i Mycroft oczywiście nie uwierzył- ani na chwile nie przyjął za możliwe, że jego młodszy brat miał cokolwiek wspólnego z jego złamaniami i tylko ucieszył się bardzo, że wreszcie odwiedził go jego ukochany młodszy braciszek.  
A Sherlock wcale od tego nie poczuł ulgi (jak miał nadzieje, wcześniej) tylko zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej smutno i źle. A poczucie winy prawie przygniotło go do ziemi.   
Postanowił sobie jakoś wynagrodzić to bratu i zrobić wszystko czego będzie chciał. Posunął się nawet tak daleko, że mu to otwarcie powiedział i czekał aż Mycroft powie mu, czego chce (oprócz oczywistego-żeby kości szybciej mu się zrastały i nie bolały go za bardzo a potem nie pozostały żadne ślady po złamaniach).  
Ale- jakby się uparł, by nie dać szansy na odkupienie swoich win Sherlockowi- nie chciał niczego nadzwyczajnego. Zwykle się po prostu nudził i chciał tylko, żeby ktoś dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa, albo wysyłał brata do biblioteki po cos do czytania.  
Sherlockowi zaś trudno było teraz siedzieć z bratem w tym samym pomieszczeniu- nie potrafił się czuć tak dobrze, jak kiedyś, w towarzystwie kogoś, komu zrobił taka krzywdę. To, co było przyjemnością, stało się prawie karą- i Sherlock nie wiedział, jak pozbyć się uczucia, że na to zasłużył. Ale był słabym człowiekiem i nie potrafił znosić tej kary ze spokojem, jeśli mógł od niej uciec i bardzo szybko zaczął kazać Johnowi, ciągnąć do ich domu znajomych Mycrofta, żeby to oni go zastąpili w charakterze rozrywki.  
Któregoś dnia Mycroft zapytał:  
\- Pamiętasz te kości dziecka, które znalazłeś na strychu?  
A Sherlock nawet się nie ucieszył, że wrócili do tego tematu.  
\- Mhm…- potwierdził mruknięciem. Nie interesowało go to teraz.   
\- Popytałem trochę i policja na razie określiła mniej więcej czas zgonu: jakieś dziesięć lat temu, plus minus rok.  
\- To już nieważne…  
\- Jak to nieważne?- Mycroft się zafrasował. Sherlock nigdy by tak nie powiedział, gdyby się dobrze czuł.- To było twoje śledztwo, nie interesuje cię to już?..  
\- Nie bardzo.- przyznał, zrezygnowany.- Jakbym chciał to wiedzieć, to bym zapytał…- przerwał, w ostatniej chwili zanim wymienił imię Johna.  
Mycroft patrzył na niego uważnie.  
\- Dziwny się ostatnio zrobiłeś. Czyli nie interesuje cię, że udało mi się dowiedzieć, że wtedy, kiedy to dziecko zginęło, mieszkał w tym domu Walter Johnson- daleki krewny właścicielki tego domu, naszej ciotki. Wynajmował tu pokój, bo zaczął studiować medycynę w Londynie i rodziną uznała, że mógłby tu pomieszkać i pomóc starszej osobie, a za to nie musiałby płacić za wynajem pokoju obcym ludziom. Mieszkał tu prawie rok a potem…-Mycroft zawiesił głos, próbując zaintrygować rozmówce, ale ten odwrócił tylko głowę i mocniej zacisnął ręce na kolanach. Mycroft zmarszczył brwi i wygiął usta w niezadowoloną podkówkę.- Trafił do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Oczywiście nikt tego za bardzo wtedy nie rozgłaszał, ale udało mi się ustalić, że uznano go za wariata i zamknięto w szpitalu. Już stamtąd nie wyszedł. Umarł tam, na raka. I pomyślałem, że to nie może być przypadek. To dziecko i ten Walter… Myślę, ze to on je zabił i zanim się zdążył pozbyć zwłok trafił do szpitala. Pewnie BYŁ chory psychicznie i to by pasowało nawet do zabicia tego dziecka. Musiał je tu jakoś zwabić… kto wie, po co?  
Ale Sherlock słuchał go tylko jednym uchem. To było tak mało ważne, w porównaniu z tym, co działo się w teraźniejszości…  
Za to później, gdy wrócił do swojego pokoju, zaczął o tym myśleć i to na tyle intensywnie, że złamał swoja własna obietnice i zapytał Johna:  
\- Czy ktoś tu zabił dziecko?  
Potwierdzenie.  
\- Czy to było około dziesięć lat temu?  
Tak.  
\- Czy zabił je Walter Johnson?  
Tak.  
Teraz nie pozostawało nic innego, jak spytać, dlaczego to zrobił, ale na to pytanie John by nie odpowiedział, toteż Sherlock spytał zamiast tego:  
\- Byłeś tu już wtedy?  
Zaprzeczenie.   
\- To skąd możesz to wiedzieć?- w tym pytaniu więcej było frustracji i pragnienia zrozumienia czym jest John, niż zainteresowania sprawą.  
Ale zgodnie z jego przewidywaniem, to pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. 

***

Do czasu, gdy Mycroft zaczął chodzić na rehabilitacje, Sherlock poczuł się nieco lepiej psychicznie i nawet znów zaczęło go co nieco interesować. W szkole miał spokój- kiedy zabrakło Freda i jego kompani, inni tez dali mus pokój. A może to on się zmienił i reszta to zauważyła.  
Potem odnaleziono wreszcie ciała Murphy’ego i Billa i Sherlock zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie ma czegoś wspólnego ze śmiercią tego dziecka ze strychu- zapytał o to nawet Johna, ale ten nie odpowiedział ani tak ani nie i to było dziwniejsze nawet niż samo podejrzenie. Musiał to komuś opowiedzieć, bo sam nie potrafił tego poskładać w jedną całość, ale nie mógł narażać Johna na to, że ktoś z rodziny Holmes zamknie go w ZOO, a poza tym- jak miał kogokolwiek przekonać, że zna niektóre fakty, skoro był tylko dzieciakiem?  
A mimo to- czuł, że powinien chociaż spróbować.  
Poszedł wiec na policje i trochę przycinając się ze zdenerwowania zapytał o policjanta, który zajmował się znalezionymi w jego domu kośćmi dziecka. Co prawda ten detektyw nie przyszedł z nim porozmawiać, ale wysłuchała go (całkiem uważnie i z szacunkiem) miła policjantka, która spisała jego „zeznania” i nie wyśmiała nawet jego przypuszczeń odnośnie związku tego zabójstwa sprzed dziesięciu lat z tym, co się stało z Fredem i jego kumplami. Niestety, sam Sherlock musiał przygnać, że ta hipoteza ma słabe podstawy, skoro Walter umarł w szpitalu i to wiele lat temu, ale jak powtórzył teraz za swoim ojcem (który kiedyś powiedział te słowa w zupełnie innym kontekście):  
\- Nie chciałem zlekceważyć swojego przeczucia.  
Wychodząc z posterunku, Sherlock czuł, że spełnił swoje obowiązek i miał nawet trochę satysfakcji z tego, póki Mycroft mu nie uświadomił, że prawdopodobnie nikt go nie wziął na poważnie, a spisanie zeznań to całkowicie rutynowe działanie, które nie ma większego znaczenia a już na pewno nie oznacza, że ktoś w przyszłości się z nim skontaktuje w tej sprawie.


End file.
